The purchase of and subscription to digital content is often accompanied by terms and conditions to which a purchaser or subscriber must agree prior to completion of the transaction. Terms and conditions may include copyright and licensing agreements, payment agreements and the like. The legal text associated with the terms and conditions must typically be presented to the purchaser or subscriber for his or her perusal in order for the terms and conditions to be legally binding. In one example, customers purchasing digital content on the Internet are usually required to view and agree to terms and conditions that include copyright notices. That is, the customers must agree not to use the digital content illegally (e.g., in violation of the content's copyright) prior to being allowed to download or view the content. In many instances, the customer is required to acknowledge that he or she has reviewed and agreed to the terms and conditions.
With the increasing demand for mobile digital broadcasting, support for the distribution and enforcement of legal text is needed to insure that broadcast content is not misused or misappropriated. Current digital broadcast networks and systems generally do not provide legal text support in the distribution of broadcast content. As such, content providers might not be able to claim violation of terms and conditions of a purchase or subscription and/or receive compensation for the violation.